Pixie-cat
Pixie-cats are an intelligent and impish creature-kind, native to the southern forest regions of the kingdom of Enquelandria. While maintaining only a modest populace, compared to many other well-known creature-kinds, pixie-cats are renowned throughout all the kingdoms of Valadae; though a more accurate term would be infamous. They are incredibly powerful Denins—despite their small physical stature—and their wily, and somewhat amoral creed has branded them instigators of chaos, and dangerous mischief-makers. Hence their categorisation as an Agitator creature-kind, though in truth, they are not an outwardly hostile kind and are known to still swear fealty to the allied peace of Valadae. Appearance As their name suggests, pixie-cats are a type of feline, with physiology near identical to the smaller wild (and domesticated) Valadilian cats. Though classified as quadrupeds (moves about on four legs), pixie-cats have also adopted a bipedal movement, which they shift to when standing or walking at a leisurely pace. The bipedal stance also enables them to carry objects in the front paws, as well as expound upon their forms of communication with forearmed gestures. Pixie-cats have large ears (larger even than the common domestic cats) that are tufted at the tips. Their tails are also quite long, which aid in their flighty exploits across the forest floors and through the trees. Their balancing skills are second to none and they are considered the most agile mammal of their environment. Pixie-cat paws are larger than other feline creature-kinds their size. They walk on the toes in both their quadruped and bipedal locomotion and have a dainty, somewhat swaggering gait. Though their toes are short and not originally designed for intricate grasping motions, they have adapted well to using their front paws (and dewclaws) to dextrously handle objects that enrich their lifestyle—from knitting needles to stringed instruments. Colouration in pixie-cats is the most diverse of all Valadilian felines. Their colourations come in mixes and blends of black, white, grey/ blue, ginger, tan, fawn and brown, with skin patterns ranging from basic stripes, spots, due-toned and tri-toned, to speckles, mottlings, patches and swirls of wonderful variety. An Infamous yet Misunderstood Culture Though some nefarious pixie-cats have indeed left a dark mark on the pages of Valadae’s history, the majority of this creature-kind are no less wicked or scheming than the next Valadilian. The stigma that follows them comes primarily from their unusual culture, which is steeped in primeval occult and heavily influenced by the pixie-cats’ inherently curious and testing nature. Pixie-cats are fearless in their inquisitiveness and hold in high regard those who explore the world and its natural laws and experiment with its inner workings. As such, manna-manipulators and spell-casters are considered elite members in pixie-cat society. Some of the most powerful spells originated from pixie-cat casters, including necromancy, transfiguration, and blood curses. Pixie-cats live in tight-knit communities, comprised of several clans. Pixie-cat leadership consists of the two most powerful magic-wielders from each clan, known as Masters of Magic, one teacher and one apprentice, who collectively create the Circle of Masters. Though pixie-cats very often tamper with the lines of what most would consider sound morality, they do have their own laws which they govern with unbending severity. As such, it is difficult for outsiders to garner an understanding of their ways without teaching from an inside source; though most prefer to have nothing to do with pixie-cats, and avoid them altogether. Category:Creatures Category:Agitators Category:Allies